Once Upon A December
by lynwithonen
Summary: Yuuri needs to get to Japan, and to do so he needs to find Victor Nikiforov first. He is told he is in the old palace, but when he gets there, he can't help but feel like he's remembering something, something from his past... Based off the movie Anastasia from Disney.


**A/N:** **So this is a little cute song fic based off the 1997 _Anastasia_ movie from Disney. This is by far my favorite scene in the movie. I couldn't get this out my head, so I imagined my two favorite boys doing it and this happened! I do not own this song, nor the movie (obviously), and if you haven't seen the movie already I advise you to go check it out so you can understand the fic better!**

* * *

"Vicchan!"

Yuuri carefully entered one of the boarded up windows of the old palace, harshly whispering his new puppy's name. He shivered, rubbing his gloved hands together. This place gave him the creeps, and he desperately wanted to find the Nikiforov man and go. The puppy's responding bark came from far away, causing Yuuri to sigh and go look for him.

He wandered around the halls, continuously calling out Vicchan's name. He looked at the decorations in the palace, thinking about how sad it all was. This place used to be the pride of the country, lavish with what used to be priceless items. Now here it was, reduced to nothingness. It was sort of pathetic, really.

He called out again, and Vicchan's bark came from right inside a set of double doors. He walked in and stopped dead at the sight.

Yuuri was standing at the top of a grand staircase, looking over a massive ballroom. The design for the floor was a mass of intricate intersecting lines, covered in a thin film of dust. As a matter of fact, everything had dust covering it. The place looked like it had been run down for years. There were huge windows on either side of the ballroom, now covered with so much grime you could barely see through it. Running along the walls above the windows were paintings of what Yuuri could only assume was the old royal family. Looking at them, he felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

Shaking it off, he cautiously ran his fingers along the railing of the staircase, walking down the steps. Something was nagging him at the back of his mind, a song he knew from his childhood, a memory struggling to resurface. He unconsciously began to hum the tune softly, unaware of the other male who was at the top of the stairs.

Victor Nikiforov was casually playing a game of cards with his son Yurio when he heard someone break into their house. Of course, it wasn't really their house, but rather the old palace of the royal family. But nobody would think to look in there if they were looking for the well known conman and his slightly less well known son, so that's where they stayed.

He told Yurio to stay there while he investigated. He was not expecting to find a man, about the same age as him if not a little bit younger, walking down the stairs in the old ballroom. He narrowed his cerulean eyes, his usually smiling mouth curving downwards. The man took off his gloves and pulled off his coat, revealing worn down black pants and a gray shirt. Just as he was about to yell at the man, his melodious voice floated towards him, causing Victor to freeze with enchantment.

" _Dancing bears,_

 _Painted wings,_

 _Things I almost_

 _Remember._

 _And a song_

 _Someone sings_

 _Once upon_

 _A December..."_

Yuuri's eyes became unfocused behind his glasses. No longer was he seeing a run down ballroom; now he saw it in all its former glory. Blinding lights filled the room, the windows were spotless, everything was perfect and golden. He wrapped his arms around himself, caught in the memory. Victor could do nothing but watch as Yuuri lost himself in his own world.

 _"Someone holds me,_

 _Safe and warm._

 _Horses prance_

 _Through a silver storm._

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory..."_

Yuuri held his hands up as people descended from the paintings on the walls, all dressed in gorgeous gowns and handsome suits. He shuffled across the floor, humming the haunting tune loudly this time. He whirled around the dancing people in his memory, now dressed in his best clothes with a small crown on his head. He danced with women and men alike, each one beautiful in their own way, ignoring the man who was currently gaping at him from the top of the staircase. He started to sing again, letting his voice carry throughout the entire place:

 _"Someone holds me,_

 _Safe and warm._

 _Horses prance_

 _Through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory!"_

Yuuri smiled fondly as he saw three pretty girls dancing his way; he knew them, they were somehow... connected. Minako, Mari, and Mila. Yes. His... sisters?

Victor stared with shock and amazement as Yuuri danced across the floor until he was directly in the center. He saw his face change from a slightly wistful smile to a tortuously frustrated scowl. Yuuri ran his hands through his hair as he looked around the seemingly empty space, tears filling his eyes. Victor could only wonder what he was seeing...

Yuuri knew these people, knew these memories, but it was so hard to remember...

 _"Far away,_

 _Long ago,_

 _Glowing dim_

 _As an ember._

 _Things my heart_

 _Used to know,_

 _Things it yearns to remember..."_

Yuuri's voice faded away slightly as he watched the crowd part around the royal family. His royal family. He watched his parents step forward, both wearing proud smiles on their faces. A single tear falls down his cheek.

 _"And a song_

 _Someone sings..."_

Yuuru drops into a low bow, not being able to bear the sight of his lost family anymore.

 _"Once upon_

 _A December..."_

Victor could tell the song was over. Just like that, the spell this mysterious man had put over him was broken.

He called out, "That was quite some show you just put on."

Yuuri's head snapped up, the scene around him melting away until all that was left was the old ballroom, back to its state of dilapidation and dust. A blush creeped onto his cheeks as he quickly straightened up, a sense of mortification descending on him. But why? He couldn't even remember what he had just been doing.

When it was clear that Yuuri had no retort to his statement, Victor continued, "Who are you and why are you here? I'm sure you didn't come just to sing me a pretty song."

So he had been singing. Huh.

After a few moments of letting that sink him, he snapped back to attention, finally remembering why he was there. "Oh-! Right, well, you see, I was looking for a Mr. Victor Nikiforov...? I heard he could take me to Japan." Yuuri gave him an uncertain look.

Victor's face was blank before it broke into a wide heart shaped grin. "Well, lucky for you, I happen to be a Victor Nikiforov!"

* * *

 **If I continue from there, that would be me basically explaining the whole movie, and I only intended for this to be short and sweet. Oh well.**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **If you want this to become a complete fanfic with multiple chapters, just let me know by leaving a review or PMing me! I look at everything you guys send me.**

 **Again, if you haven't watched the _Anastasia_ movie I really recommend for you to go watch it! It's an amazing movie that's so well done for its time.**

 **Peace~**

 **DivineAuthorOfSassiness**


End file.
